1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns gasification of finely divided solids, in general. More specifically, it relates to structure in combination with a gasification generator that deals with the separation of non-gasifiable components from the fuel for gasification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the problem of dealing with liquid slag that results from gasification type operations where powdered fuel is employed, have been in existence for a long time and furnace structures of various sorts have been proposed, the problem still exists. Thus, there is an old U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,769 to A. J. Grindle, issued June 5, 1917, and there is a more recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,383 to N. V. Golovanov et al, issued Dec. 12, 1967. However, while the Grindle patent indicates a furnace structure with apertures in the floor thereof for having liquid slag flow through, it seems obvious that these passages would be subject to build up of solidified slag in accordance with the difficulties which have been found to exist with high pressure gasification generators. On the other hand, the Golovanov et al patent is clearly a specially constructed furnace which is not applicable to the situation that is of concern in this invention.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide improved structure for a gasification generator that develops liquid slag. Such slag needs to be separated from the gasifiable components.